Harvest Moon: The Windy Chapters
by RobotPanda57
Summary: HIATUS- Writer's block and college to blame. This fanfiction is based off of the DS game, Grand Bazaar. This story will bring laughs, love, and tears. If you love kuuderes, then this is the story for you. FarmerxAntoinette
1. Chapter 1: The Windmill Village

**Hey guys, my name is RobotPanda57. This is the very first time I put up a story on this account. I used to have another account called ultimatemonkey32, but I hardly use that one anymore. Anyways, this story is based off of Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. It's been a long time since I actually posted up a fanfiction because I've been super busy with college. Anyways, please keep the reviews clean of any profanity, flame, or any other bad stuff. Reviews like that will be thrown into the eternal pit of doom! More chapters will be up soon! Keep on reading!**

Normal dialogue  
_Thought  
_**Emphasis/Author's notes**

UPDATE: I had to re-upload this story because I forgot to add Angelo in there. The reason why I forgot is well, to be honest, Angelo is about as prominent in the game as a black shirt in a dark cave. Honestly, the guy is pretty much invisible to me and is easily forgettable in my opinion. He's always the one person I forget to talk to whenever I play the game. Sorry about that, just my opinion.  


* * *

Chapter 1: The Windmill Village

Somewhere in a far away land lies a village several miles away from Mineral Town. This village is called Zephyr Town. The townspeople named it that because of the huge amounts of wind that they have. One morning, the townspeople are expecting a new arrival coming to their quiet, little village. A young, upcoming farmer named Kite has just arrived to the windy village. He had brown hair with chocolate eyes that matched. He wore a dark vest with a red, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans and boots. On his head sat a dark, blue hat with a white feather stuck on the side. He let out a breath of relief.

"_Finally… it took me days just to get here by foot…"_

He adjusted his hat and looked up at the sign with a determined smile. Before he walked in, he was greeted by a large, hulking man wearing a top hat. He was a massive behemoth wearing a tight, white dress shirt with a green vest that looks like it barely fits him. He wore black pants, brown boots, a red belt, and a red undershirt with a brooch attached to the collar. He also had a large, yellow beard and wore tiny glasses that sat on top of the bridge of his nose. He approached Kite with booming laughter and shouted in a voice that shook the mountains around the village yelling "WELCOME TO ZEPHYR TOWN!" Kite nearly fell to the ground as he shouted and laughed.

"Y-you must be Mayor Felix…"

"CORRECT! HAHAHA!... Welcome to Zephyr Town! We've been expecting you!"

Felix gave Kite a hand and pulled him up off of the ground. As Kite dusted himself off, the muscular mayor gave him a hard pat on the back, nearly bruising Kite. Kite rubbed his back while the mayor gave him a hard look.

"So tell me, Kite… What brings you to our village?"

"You see, I moved away from my old town to try and start off fresh. I wanted to try and start out with nothing like the guy who came to my old town."

Felix's eyes gleamed and gave a huge grin.

"I see! WELL THEN! Let me give you the tour!"

He left with Kite into the village and started showing him around town. He showed him the shop, the café, and the windmills that generate the city's power. Before the tour ended, he showed Kite one more thing. They walked across the bridge and passed the hotel along the way, only to find a small secluded area with tables draped over with cloth.

"And this here is the bazaar! It is the one thing that keeps this village alive and well!"

Kite looked around and scratched the back of his head while frowning. As he looked, he noticed that there were only two or three people walking around the area.

"If this place is alive and well, then I'm afraid on what this place would look like on the slow days. A cemetery has more life than this."

The bazaar was a ghost town. The only things that were passing through were the fallen leaves being carried by the wind on the cobblestone pavement. Felix let out a disappointing sigh and lowered his head.

"Unfortunately, our bazaar hasn't been doing so well lately… Ever since the last farmer left the village, less and less people have started to come by…"

Kite gave him a confused look.

"How come not a lot of people come around to the bazaar anymore?"

"Ever since the last farmer left, the people thought that the bazaar was uninteresting… Almost nothing caught their eye and eventually, they dispersed…"

Felix wiped his glasses and placed his hand on Kite's shoulder, which nearly made Kite shake and lose his balance.

"…and that's where YOU come in!"

"Me? But, what can I do?"

"You can take his place! It's up to you to bring this bazaar back to what it once was!"

Kite suddenly felt a huge weight drop on him. He doesn't know the first thing about running a stand at the bazaar. Felix stared right into his eyes and flashed a smile.

"Please Kite! You are the town's only hope of bringing it back to its lively self. It would do them a lot of good."

Kite looked towards the ground, thinking about the responsibilities that he will have if he took up this offer. He then looked back at Felix and smiled.

"I'll do it! I'll make sure to bring this town back up to its prime!"

Felix gave out a laugh so loud that it echoed through the mountains.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHA! EXCELLENT! I'm glad you will take up my offer!"

After they left the bazaar, Felix showed Kite up to where he would be staying. They arrive onto a small house at the top of a hill. The house wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. Felix showed him around the house and inside the house were a small kitchen, a storage room, bathroom, and a door to the barn. After a couple of minutes talking and showing around, Felix gave Kite his tools and bid him a good night. The next morning, Kite got out of bed and decided to go around town and meet some of the townsfolk before he starts working. As he went outside, he felt a strong wind blow past through him. He grabbed his hat and kept it on his head as much as possible.

_"There's a lot of wind around here… is it gonna be like this every day?"_

He walked down the hill and came across a man wearing glasses and a large black robe. He had medium, dark hair and wore a large turban on his head. The man did not smile and Kite felt a tense energy coming from him. The man sees Kite approach him and smirked.

"You must be the new farmer. Kite right?"

Kite had his hands behind his head and looked away a bit.

"Yeah, I just decided to look around the town for a bit. By the way, shouldn't it be common courtesy to introduce yourself first or is this just you?"

The man pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose and gave Kite another smirk.

"My name's Lloyd. By the way, shouldn't you be working or is this just you?"

Kite felt a bit insulted after hearing his words and gave him stern look.

_"Who the hell does this guy think he is? Telling me off on what to do…"_

Before Kite could say anything, Lloyd walked away without looking back.

"Instead of idling around, you should start on your farm. We all have to work hard for the bazaar you know."

After that comment, Kite couldn't help but feel a growing annoyance towards this guy.

"_What's this guy's deal? What gave him the right to lecture me like that? Geez… first day out on the town and already I got someone under my skin…"_

He walked into town and closed his eyes, still ticked off about what Lloyd said. As Kite stormed off into town, he accidently bumped into a redheaded girl, who fell to the ground. Kite opened his eyes and looked in front of him. The girl wore a long, blue dress and a bonnet to match. She had long, wavy, red hair and was busy rubbing her bottom after a hard fall. Kite reached down and held out his hand.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

The girl smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Kite pulled the girl back up on her feet as the girl dusted herself off.

"You must be the new farmer that we've all heard about correct?"

"Um, yeah… I was just walking into town…"

Kite blushed.

_"She's pretty cute…"_

The girl smiled and held her hand out.

"My name is Sherry; my father is the mayor of this town."

This gave Kite a huge shock. He froze up and sweat started dripping down his neck.

_"T-th-this g-girl is that hulk of a man's d-d-d-d-d-daughter?"_

"Is something wrong?"

"S-s-so… you're Felix's daughter…"

She smiled and nodded as Kite turned around suddenly and smiled sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry w-we couldn't t-talk m-mo-more… We'll s-s-s-see ea-each oth-ther ag-g-g-gain soon a-a-a-alr-r-r-right?"

Kite walked away in an awkward position, stuttering and twitching with every movement. Sherry giggled as he went the other direction. Afterwards, Kite had met almost everyone in town. He met Joan and her granddaughter, Marian, at the café. He also met Raul at the store and next-door-neighbors, Wilbur the carpenter and Isaac the Windmiller, along with their wives, Claire and Nellie respectively and met their children, Kevin, who is Wilbur's and Claire's son, and Cindy and Lauren, Isaac's and Nellie's twin daughters. He met with Ivan and Dirk, brothers who are both complete opposites of each other one being a serious-minded tutor and the other is a fun-loving employee of the café. He met Stuart and Ethel running the hotel along with their maid, Daisy and Freya, a career-minded independent woman who doesn't look too bad either. And lastly, he met Angelo, an upcoming artist who is always looking for inspiration. Kite pretty much met just about everyone… well… just about. Eventually, Kite stumbled upon a house next to Raul's store. Sherry appeared behind Kite without him noticing.

"Have you met them yet?"

Kite fell back in shock.

"S-S-Sherry! You startled me!"

"You should really get to know Claude and Antoinette. They get a bit lonely at times considering that there's only two of them that live in that house. You should go talk to them."

Kite went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and a man appeared at the doorstep. He had blue hair and a small blue mustache and beard. Everything about him was blue: his suit and his pants. The only things that weren't blue were the dress shirt, shoes, and eyes. He almost had a stern look on his face that made Kite somewhat nervous. Suddenly, the man's stern look turned into a gentle smile.

"Hello, you must be the new farmer that we've heard so much about. My name is Claude."

Claude took Kite's hand and shook it firmly. Kite's head was spinning from the quick personality change.

"Uh… yeah… My name is Kite."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kite. Please come in."

Kite looked back at Sherry who nudged him along. Inside, Claude has sat Kite down onto the sofa.

"We've heard so much about you. We heard that you are taking over for the old farmer that left town a while ago."

"That's about right sir."

"So then tell me. What are you goals for being here in this town?"

"Well, I moved out of my old town and wanted to start over from scratch like this one farmer in my town before me. I really wanna be a successful farmer like him and I wanna make sure that the bazaar is running like it was supposed to."

Claude chuckled.

"That's a very big goal for someone who just came here. Well, I want you to know that you're very welcome here anytime you'd like. You know, I have a daughter about your age as well. Would you like to meet her?"

"That sounds nice sir, but I have a tight schedule to keep-"

"Oh no worries, it will be just for a quick second. Antoinette! Come down here!"

No response. The living room was dead quiet.

"Hmm… It seems that my daughter does not want to come down. Would you please come up there and get her? She's most likely in her room."

"If she's busy, then maybe another time would be nice."

"No no, it's fine you can go up there and introduce yourself to her. Anyway, I must get ready for work."

As Claude leaves, Kite slowly went up to Antoinette's bedroom door. As he opened the door slowly, he sees a young woman. She had striking crimson eyes and short blue hair with a ribbon on one side. She wore a white and blue dress with frills and blue stockings with white shoes. She looked elegant. Kite's knees suddenly got weak.

"_Wow… she's really pretty…"_

Kite walked up to her once Antoinette turned around. She gave out a quiet sigh just stared at him. She didn't even crack a smile. Kite's face went from red hot to cold in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were like daggers to him.

_"Why do I get the feeling that this is not gonna be good…"_

Antoinette huffed.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"…_what a rude girl…"_

"If you don't have anything to say, then just leave."

"Uh… I'm Kite, the new farmer in town."

"Oh… you're that newcomer. I'm Antoinette. What do you want with me?"

"N-nothing! Your dad told me to introduce myself to you that's all!"

Antoinette sighed and turned away.

"Well, whatever business you have here is done. You can go now."

All of a sudden, Kite got defensive.

"W-where do you get off talking like that?"

"You're still here? *sigh* Look, you introduced yourself and met me now leave. I swear you're like a dog."

Kite couldn't help but feel angry and annoyed. It seems that this elegant young lady is not so elegant after all. This made Kite wonder if he's going to meet her often like this and shudders at that fact.

"_This girl makes Lloyd look like a saint…"_


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Queen

**Hey guys, its RobotPanda57 again! Sorry for the late upload, I've been trying to balance between college and this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter! Feel free to review! But keep those reviews clean! Remember: bad reviews/flames WILL be destroyed with my WMD! More chapters will be updated soon!**_Thought  
_**Emphasis/ Author's Notes  
**Dialogue

* * *

Chapter 2: Ice Queen

"You're still here? *sigh* Look, you introduced yourself and met me now leave. I swear you're like a dog."

After that comment, Kite's face started to turn red and gritted his teeth.

"Wh-what is your deal? Is this how you normally treat other people?"

Antoinette looked away and began to walk towards the door.

"Do you ever shut up? Jeeze, you really are such a dog. You won't stop barking."

And just like that she opened the door, went outside, and left, but not without one more "baka" and slammed the door shut. Kite tugged his hair and screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration. Afterwards, he stormed out of the house, ranting about Antoinette under his breath, until he was met by Sherry, who greeted him with a smile.

"So Kite-san, how did it go?"

"Oh, great! Just perfect! We REALLY connected today…"

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

Kite walked with Sherry over to the café to discuss.

"Honestly, how can anyone put up with that girl?"

"Antoinette's not a bad girl. Maybe if you at least connected with her, she will open up more."

Kite took his fork and stabbed his cake to death, using the cake as an anger management tool.

"I swear, the girl is about as inviting as a witch burning and she's about as open as a high-security vault. I'm still amazed that you've been able to put up with that for so long!"

Suddenly, Kite heard someone saying "Are you two talking about Antoinette?" behind him. Kite turned around sees Dirk with a smile on his face, while carrying two plates. Dirk sat down next to Kite and Sherry and patted Kite on the back.

"Antoinette can be cold sometimes, but she isn't as bad as she sounds."

Kite looked at him in bewilderment while Sherry innocently smiled at Dirk.

"Please tell me you're joking…"

"You can take some advice from Dirk, Kite-san!"

Dirk patted Kite's back and gave him a thumbs-up.

"All you need to do is just keep contacting with her and she'll open up to you in no time!"

"You two make it sound so easy…"

Kite placed his hat on his head and got out of his seat. He let out a huge sigh as he walked out the door.

"I can try to talk with her, but if she calls me a dog one more time, I'm calling it quits."

As Kite left the café, Dirk and Sherry decided to follow him. They walked across the bridge and found Antoinette walking towards the waterfall. Kite silently followed her with Dirk and Sherry tailing behind him. Antoinette sat down next to the river and looked at the water. Slowly, Kite approached her with caution as Dirk and Sherry hid in the bushes.

"Umm… h-hey…"

Antoinette turned her head slightly, gave Kite a small glance, let out a small huff and went back to looking at the water.

"What do you want?"

Kite's eyebrow twitched slightly, tightened his fist, and let go of it. He started to scratch the back of his head and looked away from her.

"S-so, why are you here all by yourself?"

"Hmph… I'm just thinking that's all…"

"I-I see…"

An awkward silence overcame the conversation and Kite started to get nervous. Suddenly, Antoinette broke the silence.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be doing something? Like maybe, working on your farm?"

Kite's annoyance grew.

_"Don't tell me what to do…"_

"I'm done for the day."

Antoinette finally cracked a smile. It was the first time that Kite has seen her smile like that.

"I didn't realize you were a fast worker. You're not that bad… sit down and relax."

Kite blushed and sat down next to her and looked into the river with her.

"I wanna know more about you… Why did you come to this village?"

"I moved away from my old town to start over like the guy who came to my village. I realized that all my life I've been doing nothing to improve on how I live… so tell me, how come you're in this village?"

Antoinette looked at the water and shook her head.

"W-why should I tell you?"

"What? What's wrong with getting to know people?"

Antoinette stood up and brushed herself off. She walked away while Kite's eyes followed her.

"I'm going to the café."

Kite's smile suddenly turned back into a frown.

"_So much for that conversation…"_

In the bushes, Dirk and Sherry sighed in defeat with hopes that Antoinette and Kite would at least get along. Dirk patted Kite on the back.

"Don't let her get you down! Just keep trying!"

"You never seem to run out of optimism don't you?"

Kite walked back to his farm to get started on his work. As he started to plow the field, he started thinking.

_"What was Antoinette's problem? At first I thought I was able to get through to her, but instead she just shut me out again… She's keeping something from me I know it…"_

On the next day, Sherry was with Antoinette at the café. Marian gave both of them their orders, cheesecake for Antoinette and Puer tea for Sherry. Marian sat down with Antoinette and Sherry.

"So Antoinette-san, I've noticed that you talked with Kite-san."

Antoinette nearly choked on her piece of cheesecake.

"W-wh-where did you see that?"

"Well I saw the entire thing happen from the café. So what do you think of Kite-san?"

Antoinette regained her composure and huffed.

"Hmph. I don't want anything to do with that stupid dog…"

"Well anyway, Kite-san seemed like a very nice guy!"

Sherry gave Antoinette an innocent smile.

"You should at least try to get to know Kite-san for a bit!"

"I asked him why he came to the village. Isn't that enough?"

Then, something caught Antoinette's eye. Kite entered the café and was not pleased by his arrival.

"Y-y-y-y-you… why are you always following me?"

"I'm not following you, I just wanted to know what you were about to say from our conversation yesterday."

"What I do doesn't concern you. Aren't you supposed to be working on your farm?"

"I'm already done."

"WHAT?"

Antoinette started to get angry and annoyed with him. Kite's presence alone just irks her very much.

"Look you dog! I told you that my business isn't any of yours now leave me alone!"

Finally, Kite couldn't keep his persona up anymore.

"Why do you always keep calling me that?"

"That's because you're always following me and wouldn't shut up!"

Lightning flew between Antoinette's and Kite's eyes. The argument heated up, so much so, that the people in the background started to slowly slink away from the café.

_"This bitch…"_

"Will you stop calling me a dog?"

"No because you are one! You dog!"

"Grrr…. Why you… you, ice queen!"

"Stupid dog!"

"Demon girl!"

"Water flea!"

"Flat!"

Antoinette blushed and covered her chest. Her right arm started to shake as she tightened her fist. Ken looked at her and found himself sweating bullets. Suddenly, Antoinette slugged him and knocked Kite out. She let out a huff and stormed off. Kite laid there unconscious as Sherry knelt down and tried to wake him up.

"K-Kite-san?"

Kite woke up and found himself in his room on his bed. He looked towards his side and saw Sherry sitting next to him.

"S-Sherry-san? Ugh… what happened?"

"Heheh… Antoinette-san… she…"

Just then Kite remembered everything.

"T-that girl! She hit me didn't she?"

"Heheheh… now now, Kite-san… There's no need to get so worked up about her…"

Kite hopped out of bed and threw the door open. He put on his hat and stormed down to the village. However, his rampage was stopped once Sherry grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Sherry-san, let go!"

"Kite-san… I know that what she said has made you angry… but at least take one more chance to make it up to her…"

"But she-"

Sherry looked at Kite with the look of concern on her face. Kite sighed and calmed down and Sherry gave him a big smile. Kite started to scratch the back of his head and looked to the side, stuttering.

"W…what can I do to make it up to her…."

"Well, tomorrow is the Flower Giving Festival! You can always give her flowers!"

"Doesn't that seem a little cliché?"

"Antoinette-san loves flowers!"

"Isn't there another option?"

Sherry glared at him.

"*sigh* Fine… well… what kind of flowers does Antoinette like?"

The next morning was the Flower Giving Festival, where everyone in town is to give as much flowers to as many villagers they can. The winner who gives the most flowers gets a prize. Kite walked around the village and gave flowers to Daisy and Freya. Meanwhile, Antoinette was cooped up in her room looking outside. Claude came into the room and tried to urge her to join everyone else.

"Antoinette, don't you want to be outside with the festivities?"

"*sigh* I just don't understand this festival… I mean you see flowers around the village every day, why do we need an entire week giving flowers to people?"

"Antoinette, it's not the thought about giving flowers, it's about connecting with others through giving flowers."

Antoinette returned to looking back through the window. She noticed Kite passing by her house as he was given flowers by Daisy.

_"Tch… dumb dog…"_

Then she realized that not a lot of people have given her flowers due to the fact that she closes out other people. Then, she saw that Kite had a huge bouquet of Magic Blue flowers sticking out of his bag. She blushed a bit after seeing the flowers, but shook her head, trying to get a dose of reality.

"_It's probably for some other girl… he can keep them…"_

Antoinette climbed back into bed and went back to sleep. A couple days passed and Antoinette was still cooped up in her room. Kite was outside wandering around the town, he had just given flowers to almost everyone who's there. Sherry walked up to him and asked if he found Antoinette yet.

"What? She still didn't come?"

"*sigh* I knew this was a bad idea from the start…"

"Don't give up, Kite-san! You just need to try harder!"

The next day was the final day. Antoinette woke up and decided to come out of the house. As she went outside, the winner had already been announced. Felix came onto the podium with a bullhorn in hand.

"And the winner of the flower giving festival is…Marian!"

Everyone cheered and congratulated Marian as she was given first prize. Antoinette looked around and saw that Kite was approaching her doorstep. She smirked a bit and huffed.

"Hmph… looks like you didn't win…"

Kite reached into his bag and took out the bouquet of Magic Blue flowers.

"Here…"

Antoinette blushed a bit and was left speechless.

"B-b-but the flower giving festival is over… why are you giving this to me now?"

Kite looked away for a bit not wanting to tell her the real reason why.

"…I can do whatever I want can't I?"

After a moment of staring at the flowers, Antoinette took the flowers and smiled softly.

"You're a terrible liar…"

"W-what?"

"Alright, I'll take them…"

She headed back into her house and gave Kite one last word.

"You're not such a bad guy… Thank you… Kite…"

As she walked through the door, Kite stayed and wondered about what just happened.

_"D…Did she just thank me? And… did she just call me by my name?"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Bazaar

**Hey everyone! I know that it's been a while since I last updated (almost a month actually). Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been SUUUUUPER busy with a lot of things lately, such as midterms, a script for a short that I'm working on for someone, and papers that are due next week. Originally I planned to try to get in maybe two chapters in considering it's been spring break for me. Unfortunately, I didn't have that leisure and plans had to change. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! In my opinion, it's not the best that I've done, but I hope you guys will still like it. To be honest, after The Ice Queen, I also had no idea to know how to tie in the third chapter. It was hard for me to find a way to follow it along. I felt like I wanted to do one chapter that included the bazaar. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Feel free to review this chapter! More will be up again soon! I'll try to update as often as possible! REMEMBER: BAD REVIEWS/FLAMES WILL BE DESTROYED BY MY DELETE BUTTON OF DOOM! Keep on reading!**

_Thought  
_**Emphasis/Author's Notes  
**Dialogue**  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Bazaar

The next morning, Kite walked towards the square and overhears a couple of chatter about the bazaar coming up. He can hear people being excited about the next bazaar; however some were not too excited. Kite couldn't wait for the bazaar, but at the same time he felt a little nervous. It's his first time working in there. As Kite enters the café, he was greeted by the smell of coffee and freshly made goods wafting in the air. He looked around for a seat and notices that Antoinette is already seated, eating a cheesecake. Kite chuckled a bit.

"Cheesecake for breakfast? That doesn't seem very healthy."

"Aren't you supposed to say something like 'good morning' as opposed to giving out health tips?"

Kite's little smirk creased down to a small scowl. Behind him, he couldn't help but overhear some guys saying how the bazaar was going to be a total waste of time and how it always has been. After the two guys left, Kite's self-confidence dwindled.

"Has the bazaar really been that bad?"

Marian sighed.

"Ever since the last farmer left, the bazaar hasn't been doing so well. When the old farmer was here, he always had a large variety of items in stock. Nowadays, no one would even give anyone the time of day at any of the stands."

"For some reason, my confidence just lowered a bit after hearing that."

Antoinette smirked.

"Well, try not to mess up on your first day."

"And that only made things worse…"

Kite sighed and went back to the town. He wasn't feeling hungry after with what he heard. Antoinette decided to tag along with him, which surprised Kite.

"Since when did you take an interest in walking with other people?"

Antoinette blushed a bit and became flustered.

"I-I can do what I please can't I?"

Kite smiled and chuckled silently as Antoinette became even more flustered.

"Wh-what?"

"Haha… it's nothing."

As Kite and Antoinette walked towards the bridge, both of them were greeted by Sherry.

"Good morning, Kite-san!"

"Oh morning."

"I hope you're ready for the bazaar in a couple of days!"

"Uh… Oh yeah! Can't wait!"

Sherry gave Kite a warm smile, which made Kite blush a bit. Sherry then turned her attention to Antoinette.

"It's nice to see you and Kite get along so well now, Antoinette!"

Antoinette blushed.

"P-please… He's still kind of a dog…"

Kite frowned.

_"What happened to calling me by my name?"_

Behind Sherry, Lloyd approached the three of them. After seeing him, Kite's mood went from angry with Antoinette to sudden dislike for Lloyd.

_"Oh great… __**HIM**__… I haven't seen this guy all week, where has he been?"_

Kite remembers the first time he met Lloyd. He was rude and very arrogant towards Kite. Sherry turned around and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Oh, good morning Lloyd!"

Lloyd pushed his glasses and smirked.

"Morning, Sherry-san. I see that you've been talking with the newbie."

"Are you ready for the bazaar Lloyd?"

"I've already made some preparations ahead of time. Have you made any preparations yet, Kite?"

Kite didn't know what to say. Throughout the entire week, he didn't really make any preparations. In fact, he only collected a few items for the bazaar. Kite mustered up all the courage in him, cracked a fake smile, and lied through his teeth.

"Y-yeah! Of course I did!"

Lloyd pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose and smirked again.

"That's good. I'll be expecting you at the bazaar in a couple of days. Anyway, I have to leave soon and make some final preparations. I hope the three of you have a good day."

As soon as he left, Kite let go of his façade and took a deep breath. Sherry turned back towards Kite and Antoinette and said her goodbyes.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave too. I have to help father out with setting up the bazaar. Hope you two have a great day!"

As she walked back to her house, Antoinette's lips curled into a smirk.

"You know, Lloyd has always been one of the top sellers in the bazaar. Even if the bazaar didn't do well, he still had more business than any of the others."

Kite started to get nervous.

"How good is he?"

"I came here roughly around the same time that the old farmer left, so I wouldn't know. However, I heard that he was actually the second best seller at the bazaar, compared to all the others."

Antoinette looked back at Kite and noticed that he was sweating bullets.

"Hey… you didn't prepare for the bazaar at all, didn't you?"

"Uh… well… no… not really…"

Antoinette sighed and lowered her head.

"*sigh* Just find some random stuff around town and sell them."

"There's no way it can be that easy."

Antoinette walked towards her house and gave Kite a faint smile.

"Just trust me alright?"

As soon as she went home, Kite walked around town to try and find stuff to sell. Throughout the entire day, Kite talked with some of the bazaar's sellers to get tips on what to sell and how to sell them. He learned a lot about working a stand and how to get customers as well as quality items to sell. After getting some advice, Kite started to forage for things to sell. He tried everything from foraging in the forest to diving into the local river. While diving, he swears that he could hear Kevin and Lauren giggling behind him.

_"This is getting ridiculous… I look like a total idiot."_

The next morning, Kite hopped out of bed and marked off his calendar. Today was the day of the bazaar. Kite stretched and scratched his head as he made his way to his storage. He didn't get much in a couple of days, just a few pieces of lumber, material stones, and other things as well.

_"*sigh* It's not much, but I hope that it'll at least get me through the day…"_

After one final stretch, he put on his clothes, put on his hat, gathered his things, and went out the door. Outside, he could feel a nice breeze in the wind as the sun shone brightly in his face. Today was a perfect day for a bazaar. As he went down the hill towards the square, Sherry caught up to him.

"Good morning, Kite-san!"

"Oh Sherry, good morning."

"Are you ready for the bazaar today?"

"Uh, yeah! I didn't get much, but I hope it would at least get me through the day."

Sherry smiled.

"Well, good luck, Kite-san! Hope your sales will go well on your first day!"

Kite could feel his face blush after Sherry left. He started to space out until he heard a familiar voice behind him greeting him rudely.

"How long are you gonna keep spacing out like that?"

"Huh? Oh… Antoinette."

"Hmph. You better hurry. It's gonna start soon."

Kite looked at the time and saw that it was fifteen minutes before it opens. He rushed towards his stand and set everything up in a hastened fashion. As soon as he got done, he notices that Lloyd's stand is filled with many different kinds of ores and minerals.

_"So __**that's**__ how he's able to earn so much…"_

By the time that everyone's all settled, Felix came to the gate with a pair of giant scissors and a bullhorn. As soon as he spoke into the bullhorn, his voice boomed throughout the entire town.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO ANOTHER GREAT BAZAAR DAY! WE HOPE THAT OUR SELLERS WILL PIQUE YOUR INTEREST IN OUR VALUABLE ITEMS! THE BAZAAR IS NOW **OPEN!**"

As soon as he cut the scissors, people started pouring into the square. Kite started to ring his bell and tried to get the attention of many buyers. He tried to offer some of the things that were on his table, however not a lot of people were interested. He looks over Lloyd's stand and sees that he's gotten a couple of customers. Then, he looked behind him only to see that a lot of people were going to Marian and Joan's café. As the day went on, most of the people who went towards his stand have only either asked him for directions to another stand or just asked for help with their personal problems. Meanwhile, Freya noticed that Kite has been having some trouble.

"Hello there, Kite."

"Hm? Oh Freya. What brings you here?"

"I noticed that you're having trouble selling stuff."

"Oh yeah… I guess Mayor Felix wasn't kidding when he said that the bazaar hasn't been doing well lately. No one here would buy anything."

Freya took out her purse and took one of Kite's Nymph Butterflies. She gave him a big smile and gave him 40 G.

"Well, since I'm at your stand, I might as well buy something."

"Uh… th-thanks… Freya…"

"See you later, Kite!"

After that encounter, Kite felt relieved having made his first sale. It wasn't much, but at least he was able to sell something. Throughout the rest of the day, he only sold about 1000 G worth of items. The sun was setting as soon as more than half of the people at the bazaar started to go home. Kite sat on his crate looking at the ground, tired and disappointed that he wasn't able to meet his quota. As he was about to close up, someone approached his bazaar.

"It looks like you didn't do well enough today huh."

"Hm? Antoinette… *sigh* I'm not surprised that I didn't do well. It was kinda my fault for not being prepared ahead of time."

Antoinette surveyed his counter and sees that he has one can of Straight Tea Leaves.

"Where did you get this?"

"Huh? Oh, I found it inside the local river. Weird huh? Who would just leave a good can of tea leaves floating in the river?"

Antoinette looked at Kite's defeated face and back at the tea leaves. She reached into her pocket, took out her purse, and bought his can of tea leaves.

"You sure? I mean the bazaar is almost over and-"

Antoinette smiled.

"I might as well help you out. It's the least I can do in exchange for those flowers you got me the other day."

Kite took the money and couldn't believe how much those tea leaves cost. As Antoinette walked back home, she waved goodbye to Kite.

"It won't help you beat Lloyd, but at least it's one small step closer to getting there. Just don't think I'm doing this just for you. I'm doing it because I don't wanna see you kicking yourself."

Kite placed the money in his pocket and smiled.

_"Heh… Maybe she's not so bad after all."_

The next morning was the day that the results were being announced. Everyone gathered in the center of the town to hear the results. Kite reluctantly decided to go there. He didn't know why he went to hear the results, he knew he didn't win. In the middle of the crowd was Felix holding his trademark bullhorn.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down! In third place with 15,000 G… Raul!"

Everyone cheered as Raul started to hop up and down in excitement, swinging his hat around.

"In second place with 17,000 G… Lloyd!"

Lloyd pushed his glasses up as he smirked a little. Kite was surprised that Lloyd got second place, even after hearing that he's been the top-seller for a while.

_"I guess that can count for something…"_

"And in first place, with 20,000 G… Joan!"

Everyone congratulated Joan as she was given milk as her prize. Kite gave Joan a round of applause. Finally, Felix had one final announcement to make.

"And the seller with the happiest customer is… Kite!"

Kite didn't know what to say. He didn't sell a lot, but he did help a lot of people out. As Kite went up to Felix, he received his prize, which was butter. Everyone applauded for Kite, congratulating him on his first day. The announcement was made that the next goal for the bazaar is best in the region, which prompted Kite to try and do better next time. To Kite, this was some sort of a victory for him. He didn't exactly win, but at the same time he didn't exactly lose. Antoinette went up to him to give him her "congrats".

"Well, looks like you didn't beat Lloyd… but then again, you didn't exactly lose to him."

"I guess I'll have to do better again next year."

Antoinette then gave him a sharp punch to his sides.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You never thanked me for my help last night!"

Just when Kite was about to tighten his fist, he then rested his hand on top of her head.

"Alright then… thanks."

Antoinette's face flushed red.

"Uh… y-y-yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4: Spring Harmony

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter to Harvest Moon: The Windy Chapters! Anyway, this chapter is actually a bit shorter than the previous ones. The reason being that I had to try to figure out a way to incorporate this part of the storyline. In fact, this chapter was supposed to be a major part in the entire story, considering that it has to deal with the Spring Harmony festival. It was kind of hard to incorporate the baking portion and the relationship between Kite and Antoinette. I wanted to extend the chapter a bit more, however I didn't really have much to deal with. Now, I WOULD'VE added more to the entire chapter, but the story is supposed to be about Kite and Antoinette. Now I don't mind adding a bit more relationship details with Kite and the other townsfolk, but hey this story's about Kite and Antoinette. It even says so in the description of the story. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Another one will be up soon! Keep the reviews coming and keep them clean! Remember flames will be destroyed by the gushing maelstrom of awesome!**

_Thought  
_**Emphasis/Author's Notes**_  
_Dialogue

* * *

Chapter 4: Spring Harmony

It was a beautiful morning in Zephyr Town. Kite was at the café finishing up his breakfast. At a table across from him, he could hear two girls gossiping about the Spring Harmony festival.

"I can't wait for the Spring Harmony festival!"

"Me either! My boyfriend is gonna surprise me with a huge buffet of chocolate!"

They screamed and giggled like the little girls they are as Kite finished polishing off his doughnut.

"Hey Marian-san, what's the Spring Harmony festival anyway?"

"The festival is where the boys would give the girls chocolate treats as a gift. It's really romantic, but I don't have anyone who's willing to give me some anytime soon."

She blushed a bit while Kite begged to differ.

_"That's not what Raul said earlier…"_

"By the way Kite-san, are you going to give any special someone some chocolate?"

Kite nearly spat out his coffee.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well, you always seemed so close with Antoinette."

"P-please… giving chocolate to Antoinette is like giving dog food to a cat. Besides, I don't even like her like that…"

Marian gave it some more thought.

"Oh! How about Sherry-san?"

"S-S-Sherry? Uh… well…"

Kite blushed a bit after thinking about giving chocolate to Sherry. He always kind of liked her. However, he shook his head after thinking about what kind of reaction he would get from Sherry.

"I don't know…"

"I'm sure you can do it!"

"But, I don't even know how to make that kind of stuff."

Dirk suddenly came in and handed Kite a crumpled up piece of paper.

"What's this?"

There was a gleam in Dirk's eyes and a smirk formed across his face.

"If you must know, it's a recipe for chocolate cake!"

Kite read the recipe and it was very accurate.

"Chocolate cake? When did you ever learn how to make it? And for that matter, why would you need it? You don't make the desserts around here."

Dirk's smirk got wider.

"You see, I've always gave Antoinette chocolate cake every year for the Spring Harmony festival!"

"And how did that turn out for you?"

Kite waited for an answer, but Dirk had his mouth shut.

"Anyway, if you really wanna impress Sherry, you should give her this!"

"You didn't answer my ques-"

Dirk gave Kite a pat on the back and rushed back into the kitchen.

"Good luck Kite! You're gonna need it!"

After a long sigh, Kite bought some chocolate from Marian and headed out. Along the way, he met Sherry.

"Morning Kite-san!"

"M-morning Sherry…"

"The Spring Harmony festival is coming up, do you have anyone special in mind that you wanna give chocolate to?"

Kite hid the recipe behind his back.

"Uhhh nope! No one at all!"

"Hm? What's that behind your back?"

"N-n-nothing!"

Sherry tried to take a look at what Kite's hiding, but Kite kept turning around and made sure that Sherry didn't get her hands on the recipe. While Sherry tried to get what's behind Kite's back, they were both greeted by Antoinette.

"Oh! Good morning Antoinette!"

"What are you two doing?"

"I think Kite-san's hiding something from me."

Antoinette gave Kite a suspicious look.

"W-what are you looking at? I don't have anything I swear!"

As Sherry tried to get the recipe again, Kite turned around, but without looking, Antoinette snatched the recipe from his hands. As Antoinette read the recipe, she blushed and hid the recipe from behind her back. She grabbed Kite from the collar and pulled him in close to her face.

"Why do you have-"

"Antoinette, now you're hiding something too!"

Antoinette's head turned towards Sherry and quickly hid the recipe behind her back again.

"Uhhh Sherry, aren't you going to be late for something?"

"Hm? Oh you're right! I need to get home soon, it's almost lunchtime and my father has no idea how the kitchen works!"

As she rushed back home, Kite and Antoinette released a sigh of relief.

"That was close…"

"Alright, spit it out. Why do you have a recipe for chocolate cake?"

Kite started to blush and snatched back the recipe.

"I-i-it's none of your business!"

"You're planning to make something for someone, now who is it?"

Kite adjusted his hat so he wouldn't show his embarrassed face to Antoinette.

"Well… i-i-it's f-for…. S-S-SSh-Sherry…"

Antoinette looked at the ground and played around with her skirt.

"Oh! I-I… I see…"

"Hm? What? What's wrong?"

Antoinette shook it off and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh it's… it's nothing. Hahahahahahahaha!"

There was an awkward silence between them. Antoinette broke the silence after clearing her voice.

"S-s-so… Do you know how to make one?"

"Well… not really…"

"*sigh* You really can't do anything right can't you?"

"Hey, I'm still learning on how to live by myself. Cut me some slack."

Antoinette grabbed his hand and dragged him to his house. Inside, she decided to teach him how to bake a chocolate cake.

"First of all, you can't make a chocolate cake without chocolate."

"Okay, but how do I make a cake?"

She took out some flour, butter, eggs, and milk.

"Wait, how do you know all of this stuff?"

"F-forget about that right now! Just focus on the instructions I give you!"

They started to work hard on the cake. Antoinette kept giving Kite instructions, yet Kite seems to mess up all the time. There were times where Kite would add in too much of one thing and the cake would either be runny, dry, or it would explode in the oven. There was never a time where Antoinette wouldn't yell at Kite for messing up, only to get hit by her. Finally, after a bit of trial and error, Kite finished the cake. The cake looked amateur at best, but not terrible looking.

"Finally, I think it actually looks pretty good. Too bad we wasted a ton of time though."

"It actually looks great."

They smiled at each other, only to look away in embarrassment. Soon, they cut the cake up and Kite took a piece and ate it. He couldn't believe how it tasted and he can't wait to give it to Sherry.

"Wow this is amazing! Hey Antoinette, do you want a piece?"

Antoinette got up and headed for the door.

"Hey… where are you going?"

"Well after today, I'm kind of exhausted. You don't have to give me anything. Good luck with giving that cake to Sherry."

"Come on, you can stay for a while."

Antoinette blushed a bit and stared at the floor for a brief moment, then shook it off.

"No, it's… it's fine you can keep the cake. Anyway, I better get home. Dad could be home any minute now and I don't wanna worry him."

And just like that she left. The entire house got quiet after she left. Kite stared at the cake and its many pieces that were left.

_"What's up with Antoinette lately? I know that it's not that she doesn't have a sweet tooth or that she's not hungry…"_

Kite laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knows that Antoinette loves sweets and would jump at the chance of eating a piece if offered. He closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Antoinette was walking home, looking at the river. She sat on the grass as she hugged her knees.

"_Wh-what's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this all of a sudden… Am I… j-j-jeal…"_

She shook her head and stared right back in the water.

"_No! There's no way… I don't even like him… but… still…"_

Antoinette hugged her knees even tighter and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to think anymore. Meanwhile, as Kite opened his eyes he couldn't believe what time it was. He took the entire cake and rushed over to the door. As he went out to the square, he sees Sherry being surrounded by tons of guys around her. He tried calling out her name only to have his face blocked out by the other guys. He kept calling out her name, got Sherry's attention, and started running towards her direction. However, as he was running, he stopped. He stared at the cake with its many pieces left over. He remembers at how much he and Antoinette worked on that cake. He couldn't just leave it all to just Sherry, not after how much Antoinette did for him. Then, he looked back at Sherry, shook of his thoughts and walked towards her.

"_I'm just thinking too much…"_

He kept walking, but gradually slowed down to a stop. He knows he likes Sherry, but he can't just leave Antoinette alone. As soon as Antoinette was about to enter her house, she was met up by Kite. From afar, she notices that he was carrying a small blue box in his hands.

"Why are you here? And I thought you were supposed to give that cake to Sherry."

"W-well… um…"

Kite's face turned red as Antoinette gives him a confused look. Kite took out the box and gave it to Antoinette. As she opened the box, she found a slice of chocolate cake.

"…I thought I said you didn't have to give me anything…"

"W-well… There was a lot left over and I decided to split the cake… Just take it as a sign of thanks."

Antoinette stared at Kite, but she couldn't help except giggle at Kite's awkward expression.

"Wh-what?"

"*giggles* It's nothing… Alright, I'll take it then."

She waved him goodbye and went straight back into the house. Kite was left alone on her doorstep, confused.

"_What was that about?"_

Inside, Antoinette opened the box again and decided to take the cake out try a piece of it. As soon as she took it out, another piece fell out as well. She looked at the fallen piece of cake inside the box. Apparently, Kite accidently left her two slices instead of one slice like Sherry had. She smiled gently and closed the box.

"_Heheh… that idiot…"_


	5. Chapter 5: A Visit to the City

**Hey everyone! Wow, another chapter update just a couple days after the previous one? Amazing haha. I'm actually proud of this chapter myself. The summer season in the game pretty much lacks a bunch of events. So I made up this chapter after hours of thinking on what it should be about. I'm glad to say that this one turned out really well. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! More will be up soon so keep on reading! Remember flames will be fanned out by my fan of whimsy! Enjoy the chapter! Oh! I also hope that I'm not going too fast with the relationship between Kite and Antoinette. So if I am, I will take it upon myself to try to slow things down a bit. Anyway, again, enjoy the chapter!**

_Thought  
_**Emphasis/Author's notes  
**Dialogue

* * *

Chapter 5: A Visit to the City

As temperatures rise and the sun started to show up more, it was already the beginning of summer. Kite was at the café still bemoaning at the fact that Sherry had already received a ton of chocolaty gifts from many boys in the village, with Kite thinking that his gift wasn't anything special. Antoinette casually sipped her tea as Kite had his head lying on the table, poking his cheesecake with his fork.

"I told you that you should've given her the entire cake."

"Well I never knew that she'd be so popular."

"She's the mayor's daughter. What did you expect?"

The air was humid and Antoinette kept fanning herself with her hand.

"Ugghhh… why does it have to be so hot in the summer?"

Kite leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"You know, back in my home town, we'd have an opening day at the beach during the first day of summer, where all the other guys in town would compete in a swimming race. The winner would get a trophy and some kind of fruit. I always lost though."

Antoinette smirked.

"Maybe it's because you can't do anything right."

"Rgh… sharp tongue as always."

Kite laid his head back onto the table and continued his sulking.

"Guhhh…. It's so hot…"

"Why not take a swim in the river? I noticed that you've been jumping in there a lot lately."

"Collecting crap that's at the bottom of the river and swimming in the ocean are two different things."

Meanwhile, Sherry came in and sat down with Kite and Antoinette, being her usual cheery self.

"Good morning Antoinette, Kite-san!"

Antoinette quietly sipped her tea.

"Good morning Sherry."

"What's wrong with Kite-san?"

"He's just depressed because it's so hot and he doesn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day."

Kite continued to sulk as Marian cleaned up their plates.

"I'm so bored…"

Antoinette leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"For once, he's actually right…"

Sherry thought for a bit and suddenly…

"I know, why don't you two visit the city!"

Kite lifted his head up quickly and beamed.

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea! You can come with us!"

"I'm sorry Kite-san; I'm really busy at the moment. Perhaps you two can go with each other!"

Kite looked at Antoinette only to shudder at the fact of them going together.

"I think I'll pass…"

"Oh come on Kite-san, it won't be that bad!"

"I don't know. Antoinette and I don't really get along well together. I don't think I can even manage to walk the same way as her."

As Kite's constant complaining continues, Antoinette couldn't help but feel angry inside. She then quickly grabbed Kite by the wrist and dragged him out of the café.

"Come on!"

"Huh? Antoinette, where are we-"

"We're going shopping, now quit wasting time!"

And just like that, they were gone as Sherry cheerfully waved them goodbye. As they reached the city boundaries, they found themselves in the hustle and bustle of city life. Kite followed Antoinette with her as he rubbed his wrist after being painfully dragged by her.

"Why did you just decide to grab me like that?"

"Hmph. Well, maybe if you at least kept up, you wouldn't be rubbing your wrist now wouldn't you?"

"Okay so tell me, how come I have to end up at the shopping district with **you**?"

Antoinette her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I not good enough to be around?"

"Well, you do sort of give off this bad atmosphere around you!"

"Hmph. Fine, go ahead and go around on your own then."

"Fine I will!"

They both quickly turned away from each other without a word. Antoinette stormed through the city streets, muttering to herself.

"_Why must I put up with him? If he doesn't want me around then fine, I'll just go shopping by myself. I don't need him to follow me like a dog."_

Meanwhile Kite went around the city, still angry at Antoinette.

"_I swear she gives me headache every day. First she's nice, and then she's rude. What the hell is up with her?"_

Kite's walk suddenly slowed to a stop.

"_But still… she's all alone out there and she's really tiny… Grrr…. Why was I created with a guilty conscience?"_

Antoinette continued to walk through the shopping district only to find out that she was lost. Suddenly, a huge pair of hands grabbed her off the street and into an alleyway. There were two thugs holding knives and one of them pointed one at her neck.

"Alright, give us your money!"

Antoinette was scared. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She's never been mugged before.

"_Maybe I should've gone with Kite instead…"_

"Give us your money, don't make us kill you!"

"You know boss, she's pretty cute. Let's play around with her for a bit!"

"Heheheh… great idea!"

As the two men moved in closer, someone came rushing in and punched them in the gut. It was Kite. Antoinette couldn't help but watch as Kite proceeded to beat the thugs up. After the fight, the two men were found by the police, but Kite and Antoinette escaped as soon as the police arrived. Antoinette could still feel the shock from what happened.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah…"

"What were you thinking going around in an alleyway like that?"

"Well where the hell were you? Why did you have to leave me alone like that?"

"Hey, you're the one who told me to just go off on my own!"

Kite and Antoinette quickly turned away from each other again.

"Hmph, maybe I shouldn't have gone and helped."

"I could've handled those two just as easily as you did!"

"Fine, go off on your own, see if I care!"

As Kite was about to walk off, he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Wait!"

He notices that Antoinette had her arms around his. Kite blushed as did Antoinette.

"…D-don't… don't leave me alone…"

"Uh… o-ok-kay…"

"And don't let go of me either… p-please…"

Kite smiled and patted her head.

"Alright…"

Antoinette's face quickly went from rosy to red.

"B-but don't think that I'm not mad at you cuz I still am!"

They proceeded to go to the shopping district together and were overwhelmed by the immense amount of bright lights and sounds that they heard. They both walked around the shopping district, looking at all different kinds of shops and even going to a dessert place together. Two sundaes alone cost too much, so both Antoinette and Kite had to split a sundae together. Afterwards, they both went over to a music store and listened to sampled tracks together as well. The two were inseparable as if they were on a date, however the downside of going together was having to be stared at everywhere, being commented on how cute they both look only to have Antoinette snap at them. Finally, Antoinette and Kite went around looking at the dress stores with Antoinette drooling at the sights of all the pretty dresses in the windows. She opened her wallet, but was disappointed that she can't even buy a single dress.

"Ugh, no fair. I'm 100 G short!"

Kite took out his wallet and gave her 100 G.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, take it. C-consider it a… well… uh…"

Antoinette smiled.

"Apology accepted."

As they walked out of the store, Kite looked at the dress and noticed that it was a bit big for her.

"If the dress doesn't even fit you, how come you bought it anyway?"

"Well..."

They both stopped at a fountain in the shopping district and sat down.

"D-don't laugh alright?"

"I'm not even laughing."

"Well… I sort of wanted to be a fashion designer…"

Kite widened his eyes, but couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I told you not to laugh!"

"I wasn't laughing. Why do you wanna be a fashion designer anyway?"

"Well… my mom's a fashion designer… her company is actually in this city right now, but…"

Antoinette tugged on the edge of her skirt a bit.

"…I hardly ever see her… Father decided to let mother live and work in the city while we moved to Zephyr Town…"

"…"

"I don't get it… I don't know why we have to live separately instead of be with each other like a family…"

Kite could tell how depressed and lonely Antoinette was. Her mother lives far away in the middle of the city while her father works throughout the majority of the day. He felt so sorry for her. Kite had to move away from his family in order to start his own life, but Antoinette moved with only a part of her family only to be alone more than half the time. Kite grabbed Antoinette's wrist gently as Antoinette gave a look of shock towards Kite.

"What are you…"

"Where's your mother's company?"

After a long walk around the city, they finally reached upon a large skyscraper. The logo in front of the entrance was a Blue Magic Flower, Antoinette's favorite flower. They entered through the sliding doors and went straight to the reception desk. The receptionist was busy typing away on her computer, not giving Kite and Antoinette a second glance.

"Welcome to Blue Flower Co. how may I help you?"

"Um… we're here to see my mother. Is she in?"

"I'm sorry, but your mother is out on a business trip in Paris, she won't be available for another 3 months."

"Oh… I see…"

Antoinette lowered her head in disappointment and walked slowly out of the building. Kite put his arms behind his head and sighed.

"*sigh* Looks like we came up here empty handed. We can always try and call her."

"…No… it's alright… Right now I just wanna go home…"

"Are you sure?"

Antoinette silently nodded.

"…Alright…"

After sharing one last ice cream cone together the both of them headed back towards the town. Throughout the entire walk, Antoinette was quiet most of the time. Kite felt so bad for her; shut out from her own mother. Finally, they reached back to town with Sherry and other people at the café greeting them as they passed.

"Antoinette! Kite-san! How was shopping?"

Antoinette kept quiet the whole time. Kite only muttered out a couple words.

"It was alright…"

Sherry's smile turned into a small frown, wondering about what happened. Later that night, Kite and Antoinette arrived at her porch. Kite sighed.

"Well, didn't really expect my trip to the city to go like that…"

"Why did you insist on taking me to see my mother?"

"…I couldn't stand seeing you look so lonely like that… I just felt like it was right…"

Antoinette stared at Kite.

"Anyway, it's getting kind of late… you should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"…"

And just as Kite was about to leave, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist behind him, grasping him tightly. He looked behind him and sees that Antoinette had her face hidden in his body, hugging him.

"Kite… thank you… I had a great time…"

Kite didn't know what to say. He wanted to get her off him, but he didn't want to. Underneath that cold, emotionless demeanor was a bed of warmth. As Antoinette raised her head to smile at him, he saw that there were tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He's never seen Antoinette like this before. He didn't know why, but his arms started to wrap around her body gently and held her back automatically. Antoinette froze, her face blushing madly. Kite couldn't say "you're welcome" the only thing that muttered out of his mouth was…

"Y-yeah…"

And after that one small mutter, he placed his hand on Antoinette's head, smiled and then left, leaving Antoinette dazed and wondering why she did that and why he did it back to her. She shook off the thoughts that were running through her head and headed straight for her room. As she laid herself to sleep that night, the last thing she could think of was her entire day.


End file.
